Bank Block
Befitting the “heart” of the City, the streets are always clean here, just as the corporations would have it. The Bank Block is a fitting testament to life in 2020: the world is a nice clean place as long as you have the cash to keep the scum away. The Bank Block has 1,000s of citizens coming in an out every minute of each day in Night City. This is also where you'll find much of the corporate greed in all of the city, and the security here keeps the trash from entering. Areas in the Bank Block B3#1 1st CitiBank Tower: This tower, the largest bank building in Night City, is the national and local head office for 1 st CitiBank. 1 st CitiBank is one of the largest American banks, and one of the few holding its own against European and Japanese competitors. The tower is a fairly standard looking affair, with a black granite and glass exterior, and the usual rooftop aircraft and subterranean vehicular facilities. Inside, the bank is richly and stylishly appointed. Public access is limited to the parking lot and the teller and customer service areas on the ground floor. All other areas are strictly controlled. The vault is in the center of the second floor. Security is, naturally, extremely tight, with thirty uniformed officers patrolling the building 24 hours a day. The computer is also well protected against Net-trespassing. Nathan Robinson, the bank‘s CEO and founder, is a resident of the Parkview Tower. He travels the short distance to work every morning by helicopter from the residential tower‘s roof. Security Level: 3 B3#2 The Fujiwara Bank Building: A typical, successful Japanese bank. The building is well secured at all times. Business is relatively heavy. The tower also contains Fujiwara Realty and Fujiwara Investment Inc. offices. Customers are American, European and Japanese from all walks of life. Security Level: 2 B3#3 The Night City Stock Exchange and Trade Center Building: This building contains trading areas for all of the world‘s major securities, stock and commodities markets, as well as brokerage offices for several firms. Included for each market are computer marketing and telecommunications areas, which handle part of the business automatically, and trading pits where deals are made in the good, old-fashioned push-and-shove manner. Depending on the market or particular commodity, deals are either processed strictly through computer, or by humans in the pit. Proper identification is required to get to the electronic sales areas or the pits. The building is active 24 hours a day, as there is always a market open somewhere. Security at the exchange is provided by a detachment of city police. Computer security is extremely heavy, to prevent tampering with world markets. Security Level: 3 B3#4 The Militech Corporation: This building is the Night City office of the prosperous, worldwide Militech corporation. The Night City building is relatively small, as it handles purely bureaucratic business. Security is provided by Militech corporate soldiers, and is very tight. Security Level: 3 B3#5 The West Plaza Executive Tower: A typical executive office space building, home to several small companies and businesses. Law offices are prevalent, with the largest being the headquarters of the prestigious Howard, Fine and Howard, Attorneys at Law. Howard, Fine and Howard maintains a large staff of excellent legal and paralegal personnel, with experts in corporate law, international law, space law, entertainment law, warfare and military justice, and federal and local law. They are the best, but they are expensive. Their clients include celebrities, heads of state, politicians, small nations, the filthy-rich, and so on. As one might expect, security around their part of the building is stiff. Appointments are required. Security Level: 3 B3#6 The Federal Building: This building was built before California became a Free State. The federal government still maintains a small presence in Night City, mostly as an Embassy or Consul. Security Level: 1 B3#7 The Japanese Consulate: This is the largest consular building in Night City. It houses not only the consulate proper, but also the main American office of the Japanese trade ministry, which oversees all matters of import and export to and from the United States. All personnel, including a security detachment of 100 diplomatic police, live in apartments in the consulate. The living quarters of the higher ranking officials are quite lavish, and security is tight throughout. Naturally, the Japanese consulate offers the same services as its smaller counterparts on the opposite side of the plaza. It also serves as a way-station for travelling Japanese politicians, plus Japanese solos and businessmen who, for some reason or another, feel insecure outside of a diplomatically protected environment. The consul-general, Juzo Inoue, is samurai businessman through and through. He has a long standing reputation as a tough, wily and inscrutable man. Unlike most Japanese government officials, he was not a career politician, but made his name in business. His days as the ruthless director of an industrial combine earned him many enemies at home and abroad. He is under constant guard by loyal retainers, and rarely leaves the compound. Claims of yakuza and Arasaka connections have never been substantiated. B3#8 The Ashcroft Hotel: This is Night City's largest, most expensive, and most exclusive hotel. It is run by the wealthy Ashcroft-Hammersmith family from England, and favored by wealthy European corporates, tourists, celebrities and solos. The hotel is the ultimate in luxury and service; rooms and suites renting from 300 to 5000 eurodollars per night There are several fine restaurants and expensive shops in the hotel, as well. Security is provided by plainclothes operatives contracted from Dieter-Kauffman AC, one of the finest German security firms, and is guaranteed in writing. Reservations are a necessity. The on-site representative of the family, and manager of the hotel is Winifred Ashcroft-Hammersmith. As she is reclusive and eccentric, her daughter Julia does much of the actual work. Security Level: 3 B3#9 Ashcroft and Hammersmith, Ltd.: A large, extremely expensive store connected to the hotel, and dealing in fine clothes, luxury items, personal security items, and so on. Security Level: 3 B3#10 Plaza Medical Services: The only part of this block not owned by the Ashcroft- Hammersmith combine, this building has a private doctor's office and surgery ward, private dental and cybernetic services, and private body customization shop. It is tolerated in its proximity to the hotel because the services are expensive and top of the line, and the clientele is largely rich and powerful. Security Level: 2 B3#11 The Night City Medical Center: This is the closest thing Night City has to a medical school and research hospital. While not in the business of accepting charity cases, this hospital does treat patients who subscribe to most of the available health insurance plans, and it accepts emergency and Trauma Team cases. It offers these services because it is Night City's largest hospital, and because it is also annexed to Night City's most prestigious medical research school. Security throughout most of the hospital is reasonably light, with notably strict areas confined to the VIP wards, emergency room, and the biomedical research areas. There is an armed security team on call at all times. Hot areas of research at the medical school are bio engineered enhancement and augmentation, and biological nanotechnology (biological computers, memory systems, and biological/cytological micro-robotics). Security Level: 2 B3#12 Night City Technical College: This is a typical, urban technical college, of the variety that advertises itself on late-night video. Here, the aspiring student can earn a valuable associate degree in computer tech or programming, secretarial services, security and law enforcement, basic cybertech, auto or aircraft repair, emergency medical technician certification, professional game design, and so on. Security Level: 1 B3#20 Safe Child: Established in 201 9 for the upscale Corpzoner parent, Safe Child provides Euro Theater trained nannies and on-site child psychotechs for an exciting play environment in a secure setting (24 hour Arasaka Security with on call Tactical Squad support). High quality pre-pack food is usually served, and fresh food is available at slightly higher fees, making this a particularly unique and healthy daycare alternative. Security Level: 2 People of Interest * Yarakimi Inou * Tina Allen * Alvin Hart * Lucinda Hatherford * Kaminia Kanzaki * Walt Williams Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Locations